


Sweater Weather

by gloamings



Series: Pepperony Week 2k14 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Making Out, Pepperony Week, Shopping, you know the usual tony and pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloamings/pseuds/gloamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is struck with inspiration for one of his and Pepper's date nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 (Theme: Date Night) of [Pepperony Week](http://pepperonyweek.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This one is blatantly inspired by that lovely [tumblr post](http://snapvine.tumblr.com/post/59789678715/sarahtheimpossible-so-i-had-the-best-idea-for-a) about a sweater shopping date.

As one of her conditions for entering into a relationship with Tony, Pepper insists on having regular date nights. She wants to make this work, and she’s far too familiar with his dating history to think that this is going to be easy. She even attempts to draw up a color-coded schedule for him, two weeks after she agrees to be his girlfriend.

“Pepper,” says Tony, exasperated, glancing down at the spreadsheet in her arms, “I don’t want to think of dating you like another meeting I have to go to.”

She opens her mouth to retort, but Tony cuts her off.

“Believe me,” he says, coming up to her, his warm brown eyes full of kindness and comfort, “when I want something this bad, I commit to it.” He cups her cheek lightly and smiles. She can’t help but smile back.

She ditches the schedule, and he exceeds all of her boyfriend expectations by never once missing a date night.

Six months later, Pepper is gathering her things to leave the office when she gets a call from Tony.

“Hey, honey,” he says when she picks up. “Leaving work now?”

“Trying to,” she says, holding the phone in the crook of her neck as she shuffles some more files around before sliding them into her desk drawer. “What’s up?”

“Slight change of plans for date night,” he says, and Pepper’s heart falls right through her stomach. He’s never had to miss a date night yet, not once in six months. He’s been able to do every single one, even if it was just a movie on the couch, and she tries to calm her thoughts because he’s speaking again.

“Can you meet me down at the thrift store? You know, the one we passed by last week? I’ve got an idea,” he finishes, and Pepper takes a deep breath as she realizes he’s not cancelling on her.

“That sounds great,” she says, her voice flooding with relief. “See you in fifteen.”

As she gets out of the car, she sees Tony standing outside the thrift store, grinning widely and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“What’s got you so happy?” she says, laughing a little as she approaches him.

In response, he kisses her lightly, grabs her hand and says, “Let’s go.”

Still bewildered by what’s going on, Pepper allows Tony to drag her into the thrift shop.

“Sweater shopping date,” he says, starting to flick through the selection of sweaters hanging along the back wall of the store. “I heard Romanoff mention it today, just in passing, but it sounded like a swell idea.”

Pepper snorts at him. “And what does a sweater shopping date imply?” she says, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Besides, you know, shopping for sweaters.”

Still engrossed in the sweater selection, Tony says, “Basically, we buy sweaters, we take them home, wash them, make out, put the sweaters on, make out more, watch a movie or something, probably end up still making out. Sound good?”

She kisses his cheek lightly and says, “Sounds perfect.”

They spend the next thirty minutes picking out different sweaters to try on. Tony ends up picking some of the most ostentatious sweaters Pepper’s ever laid eyes on. He throws back the changing room curtain and struts out in an extra-large grey sweater with a cat’s face plastered on it, and Pepper almost chokes from laughing too much.

In the end, he decides the cat sweater is the one for him, and Pepper opts for a wonderfully soft royal purple cable knit. They pay for their sweaters and Tony basically runs for the car, eager to get home and get to the next part of their date night.

Once they arrive home, Pepper grabs the bag with their sweaters and heads for the laundry room, Tony tagging along behind her. He helps her fill up the large sink with water and detergent, letting her do most of the work, occasionally distracting her with kisses. She submerges the sweaters and Tony stands behind her, his arms over hers, helping her swirl them through the water, sometimes pausing to run his hands along her arms, or to kiss her neck insistently until she turns around to kiss him properly.

Eventually, Pepper stops kissing Tony long enough to rinse out the sweaters and lay them on the drying rack.

“How long are they going to take to dry?” he asks her, pulling her towards him and  resting his hands on her hips, toying with the hem of her shirt.

“At least a few hours,” she says, running a hand through his hair, “though we could always just pop them in the dryer if you’re impatient.”

Tony’s mouth opens in shock.

“Me?” he says, “Impatient? Never. I can think of plenty of things to pass the time,” he says, kissing her again.

At that moment, though, Pepper’s stomach growls loudly. She laughs against his mouth.

“How about dinner first?” she asks.

“You got it.”


End file.
